ABSTRACT The VLC-T32 ?Multidisciplinary Training in Lung Biology? training grant seeks to produce outstanding, independent biomedical scientists who investigate the mechanisms, manifestations, preventions, and cures for lung disorders. The VLC-T32 has established a nationally-recognized track record of training, mentoring, and extensive interactive collaborations between basic science and clinical faculty. This interdisciplinary program is designed both for predoctoral students (N=4) to pursue their PhD degree, and for postdoctoral fellows, either MD/DO or PhD (N=3), to receive an advanced research experience. Mentor-based training is enriched by workshops and didactic courses in advanced contemporary laboratory skills and the ?survival skills? needed to excel in modern academia. Productive mentor-protg interactions are central to the research training experience, and are supplemented by active participation in local and national scientific meetings. Trainee progress is carefully monitored and evaluated by the mentor(s), the program PIs and Co-Directors, the Mentoring Council (Executive Committee), and the VLC-T32 Steering Committee. The faculty participating in this program have been chosen on the basis of research productivity, significant grant support, collegiality, and commitment to serve as outstanding mentors. The unique science research focus areas of the program include pulmonary mechanics, airway epithelial biology, inflammation, oxidative chemistry, immune responses, lung repair and regeneration, metabolism, cell apoptosis, and cell signaling. Additionally, clinical patient-oriented research focuses on asthma, interstitial lung disease, cystic fibrosis, acute lung injury, obesity, cell therapy, lung infections, ICU nutrition, palliative care in a rural setting, and health care policy. The disciplines of pulmonary medicine, pathology, bioengineering, microbiology, pathology, immunology, physiology, and public health are strongly represented. Although the trainee will receive intensive training in a single area of research, they will also receive broad-based exposure to lung-related research in complementary disciplines. Patient-oriented and translational research is stressed within and throughout the program. The aims of the VLC-T32 are to provide training in the 1) technical (application of rigorous, ethical, transparent and quantitative methods to the study of well-posed scientific questions in lung biology and disease), 2) operational (basic, translational and clinical research methods that fosters the development of an inclusive and interdisciplinary team-oriented environment), and 3) professional (mentoring and ongoing career evaluation) skills that will enable those supported to develop successful, research-intensive careers. A strength of the program is the collaborative environment and interactive relationships in which clinicians and basic science investigators integrate to forge productive team science that is the basis of modern biomedical research. The VLC-T32 will be regularly evaluated by an independent advisory committee. Finally, this program has strong institutional support from UVM, and will allow us to continue training young investigators to become future national/international leaders in pulmonary research.